


Like A Swan

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, hyunmin, jongmin, jongtae - Freeform, taehyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: The ballerina boy, and the guest who's smitten. Crossposted on Asian fanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a drabble or a one-shot?, who knows not me. 
> 
> So I came up with this while I was watching some ballet videos (they are so pretty ;_;).
> 
> This is the video I watched/listened to while writing this in case you want to watch/listen it while reading, if you do decide to listen to it while you read this I REALLY reccomend you start listening from 47:25 - 51:20, because that's basically the music that's playing in the fic, and you can just rewind it if the part finishes before you're done reading. ;)
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OANMSsqfJzU
> 
> Also throw this in the Christmas fic series, (the series I don't officially have but I'll tag all my x-mas fics with "christmas" idk.
> 
> srry for the long description <3

What Jonghyun recognized as probably Swan Lake Started to play in the room and he felt giddy, he loved Swan Lake and was excited to see who or what would pop in for the next performance of the night. He was happy he accepted the ticket from his friend who couldn’t make it to this dinner and show. It was beautiful in here, everything was antique and polished, and so were the guests, wearing their best attire. Jonghyun wasn’t sure what “best” was, but he was satisfied in his tux, sporting a bowtie. Suddenly, all the guests turned towards the door to welcome the next performer and Jonghyun was excited to see who’d come in next. He would know who was next if he picked up a program pamphlet, but he didn’t want extra baggage- plus he loved a surprise; and he’d be damned if he didn’t think this was a surprise.

A shy figure entered the room and Jonghyun was frozen to the ground, his lean body flowed into the room and everyone was taken aback at the beautiful sight, the image of him as he padded into the room. He wore opaque black tights that conformed to his every move and an almost flowing navy blue shirt that cascaded down to his wrists. His hair a black, sullen colour that fell down onto his pale face.

He made his way slowly to the middle of the room, quietly as the audience stepped back to make way for his performance. Jonghyun set down his drink on a nearby table, in fear that he’d drop it out of pure awe for the graceful boy in front of him. Once his hands were free, he put all his attention into observing the boy. He started slow, barely swaying his arms and spinning in lithe circles. After a few minutes, he tilted his head up to meet the audience and everyone was shaken at the mesmerizing view before them; he was utterly gorgeous and Jonghyun’s breathing became heavier when the raven-haired boy decided to dance at a quicker pace.

The boy threw one of his thin but lean legs into the air behind him and Jonghyun almost thought he heard the crowd silently gasp. It was as if the crowd was at the mercy of the boy, and the boy played with their emotions, spinning them and taking them on a rollercoaster. Jonghyun’s eyes widened when the boy set his arms before him and took a step onto his tippy toe. He spun, slowly on his foot, following along to the loudly playing music in the background. He returned to a standing position and then made a few quick steps forward, now only several feet away from Jonghyun’s end of the circle. Jonghyun held his breath for a moment, scared that the perfect boy might come closer, but he didn’t, instead, he bent down, letting his hands reach his feet before his right leg lifted into the air above him. My was he flexible, Jonghyun thought as his eyes stood glued to the boy.

Time slipped by Jonghyun as he watched the boy for what seemed like hours, time slipped right through his hands as he watchied him bend, turn, spin and swivel every which way across the marble floor. As the boy stood on his tiptoes, a gentle harp started to play and Jonghyun thought the strings of the harp were being played just as his own heartstrings were. His chest swelled at the very sight of the elegant figure before him and he didn’t know what to do.

The boy was a professional, and he was just a guest, a lucky guest at this fancy Christmas party. He couldn’t enter this boy's life unannounced, he couldn’t ruin the perfection before him with his stupid emotions, oh how he wanted to though, he wanted to break past the wall between him and the far away boy, to enter his space, invade if he could, and learn him from head to toe, inside and out if possible. He wanted nothing more than to learn if the boy’s skin was as soft as it looked, as it shone under the twinkling lights of the room. He needed to experience the boy’s supple pink lips against his. He wanted so much, but was too afraid to ask.

Would he be gone as soon as his time here was over? Would he ever see him again? Or was this just a moment of happiness before the boy would eventually leave his sight forever, untouched, unmarred by Jonghyun in the best way possible. Could there possibly be a way that they could meet, face to face, unbothered by the bothersome crowds of loud people. Jonghyun questioned all of this as he stood there, probably too obviously staring at the boy as he gracefully balanced from foot to foot.

Jonghyun bit his bottom lip in a moment of panic when he noticed the boy was dancing nearer to the guests in the circle, would the boy come near him too? Jonghyun wondered as he watched the boy swivel around, touching random guests as he spun around. The boy touched a woman’s hand, he picked it up lightly and then released it, moving on to other people, and he went around like this, enchanting people as he went; and then Jonghyun knew, there was no way he wouldn’t at least try to be with him, to connect in some way that would let the boy forget him not after this day.

His thoughts were delightfully interrupted when a small wish of his was granted true. Just as he had hoped, the boy had decided to stop in front of him for a few delicious moments. This time the boy didn’t take Jonghyun’s hand, but instead rested a hand of his own on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he lifted a foot into the air. Jonghyun’s mouth dropped slightly at the soft touch of the boy, even if it was on such a mundane part of his body-it was a touch nonetheless. The boy let his leg linger in the air a few moments longer and then daringly met Jonghyun’s eyes. Once again, he was glued in place, frozen in time when he meet the charcoal black eyes of the boy’s, piercing into his own. Impulsively, Jonghyun brought his lips together, hoping he didn’t look like too much of a fool in those few moments when the boy looked at him. He released a soft sigh when he felt the boy’s gentle touch leave him, and he sighed again when the exquisite boy moved onto another audience member.

His heartbeat rang in his ears as he recalled his endeavour from not moments ago. By the time he had replayed the scene in his head head about fifty times, he looked up to see the boy was already across the large room, wooing over another bunch of guests.

Jonghyun pondered what he could do. He wasn’t quite sure of what this was, or if his feelings were true, but he knew he couldn’t let that boy escape him. He had an idea, a stupid idea that’d probably get him kicked out of the party, but he’d risk it in order to be with the beautiful boy. He thought he’d stand near the large wooden doors, the doors the boy originally poured out of. He thought he’d ask the boy to wait a moment before leaving to his dressing room, ask for an autograph or ask him his name, anything to spend a few minutes more with the dancer.

So that’s what he did, he snuck behind lines of people who were still focused on they boy. He made his way to the doors, in hopes of catching him when he eventually left. He couldn't see the boy as well as he did from his earlier spot, but he spared no time in complaining when he could have been watching the dance through the cracks of people’s heads. The song slowed and Jonghyun’s heart ached, he knew the time was nearing and he couldn't seem to shake the fear building in his stomach. This was his only chance, his only opportunity at creating something more with the dancer, and he knew he’d regret it at least for a while- or longer, if things didn’t go well.

Jonghyun eyed the space near the door, the audience had made a small space for people who entered and exited and he knew that’s where the boy would probably go once he was done. The song was coming to an end and Jonghyun felt his heart bursting with emotions. The loud clapping in the room is what sent a jolt of alertness through him, and he knew it was now or never. Things went as he thought as he saw the boy bow and make his way to the doors, the audience had already refocused on a new performer that had come in and Jonghyun was relieved that hundreds of people wouldn’t be watching him do this.

“Excuse me!” Jonghyun called out to the boy who was now at the doors. He lifted a hand, hoping the boy would see him through his peripheral vision, and luckily he did. They boy turned his head, a hand on the side of the door as he was about to leave. His eyes narrowed and then widened when he subtly recognized the face calling out to him. He paused mid step to hear what Jonghyun had to say.

“Um, you were amazing in there” Jonghyun sputtered out, hoping he didn’t seem like a stalker of some sort and scare the boy away. The boy did seem younger and he didn’t want to intimidate him in any way, even though the boy was really the one who did all of the intimidating tonight.

“Thank you” A shy voice spoke and Jonghyun almost had trouble standing when he heard the angel’s voice. Before Jonghyun could speak again, the boy was backing out of the room, and into the hallway, and Jonghyun’s legs knew what to do before he did and suddenly he was following the boy into the hallway, the hallway outside, covered in darkness and moonlight. The boy looked at him confused, wondering what he wanted and a small smile landed on his face.

“I..” Jonghyun started, almost too petrified to speak his mind in front of the purest thing he’d ever seen. “Want to see you..” Jonghyun finished and mentally cursed himself because he didn’t even know what he meant by that, and if he didn’t know then how would the boy know?

“I want to see you too” The quiet voice responded and Jonghyun thought he imagined it.

“You, want to- I want to be with you..” Jonghyun confessed and he felt like falling to the floor at the weight of his words, unsure of what he truly meant by them.

“I do, too” Responded the dancer and Jonghyun shot his head up to make sure he was still alive.

“Do you know what I mean by that..?” Jonghyun asked, unsure if the boy really knew the meaning behind his words, or if he was just playing with him. The boy nodded and stepped closer to Jonghyun. He took one of Jonghyun’s hands in his.

“I was afraid I’d never find you..after I was done..I watched you and I was so scared it was the end” The dancer admitted, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. “I didn’t know what to do, I thought maybe I’d wait out here until the night was over and then catch you on your way out, but you..” The boy said smiling at the end of his sentence.

“I wanted to find you too, I had no idea you..” Jonghyun trailed off, heart bursting with feeling as he realised what their conversation was and suddenly he couldn’t feel his legs and his chest was melting. Is this what it felt like? To be in love?

“I don’t want to go fast but..” Jonghyun started and then looked down to lift the boy’s hand to his face. He kissed the boy’s hand gently, eyes closing in sheer pleasure as his lips met the divinely soft skin of his hand. A coral flushed over both of their cheeks and somehow their faces were clearly visible amidst the darkness of the night. The boy bit his lip again before speaking.

“I- I’m Taemin, if you didn’t know..my name was on the program card but you might not have read it..” The boy, Taemin said.

“Crap, when the doormen handed me one I just gave it back to them, I should have taken it..then I would have had your name on my mind as soon as I saw you” Jonghyun said, squeezing Taemin’s hand a little tighter.

“Well you know it now..so it’s okay. Plus, wasn’t it nice to be..surprised..by me?” Said Taemin, moving ever closer to Jonghyun as he spoke, unable to comprehend how the person he fell for the moment he saw him, also felt the same way about him. Jonghyun nodded at Taemin’s question.

“I’m..Jonghyun..” He said, staring endlessly into Taemin’s deep eyes.

End


End file.
